Forget Me Not
by PullingSunflowers
Summary: Post-New Moon with a twist. The path to forgiveness and redemption is a long one, as Alice finds out.  A/B Multishot.
1. Prolouge

AN: I didn't forget about PP&S, this just needs to come out. Then i can get writing again. Forgive me, please? I'm not the most consisten author, but i'm really trying. Just everytime i do, it doesn't turn out right and i end up trashing the whole chapter. I'm even thinking about rewriting the current one. Bare with me folks. In the mean time, please enjoy this.

* * *

**Prolouge

* * *

**

Isabella Swan is a strange creature. Like a flame, you're never really able to touch her. But you know she's there, you feel her heat, her warmth, that very burning sensation when you get too close to her but you can never touch. The first time you meet see her in person, in real life, you know she's the one. The hope that your infatuation with a simple minded human girl will die before she arrives to fall in love with Edward doesn't manifest itself.

You know that Edward will swoon her and through thick and thin she will be swooned and they will be together. It's not set in stone but it might as well be. You've seen it, felt it, dreaded it, hidden it, forced it into the back of your heart what you most fear: losing her to him. Through it all though, when you see your brother's face as he broods for yet another day waiting for the one person to change it, you can't help but love and pity him enough to give up the one girl you've ever wanted.

Yes, you're more willing to give her up to your brother. It's a noble cause, you tell yourself. But that's not the truth, not the whole truth anyways. His happiness matters not to you as much as Bella's, that's what she'll tell you to call her when you two meet, not Isabella. You'll do anything to bring that smile to her face, even if it means burning yourself next to her fire, waiting, wanting and never having.

You've lied to yourself many times before, lied to yourself when you said that Jasper was the one for you, that the emptiness inside it filled completely by him. Lied to yourself that you love her, so much that Jasper has yet to detect any change in your emotions, so much that Edward doesn't hear your screaming conscious to run, take her away and have her for yourself forever when you first saw her. No, the secret that should not belong to you is hidden away so deep in your mind that you yourself don't believe it.

You wonder sometimes what it will be like with her. When you're by yourself, out in the woods, hunting to sate a never ending craving, you think about her. Soon after meeting her, the smell of rotting, molding wood, fresh rain, the outdoors soon reminds you of her. So does vanilla and lavender, it's the body wash she uses but you only catch that scent ever so often. You don't visit her like Edward, not nightly, he takes that time for himself to watch and observe her. There is one time though, when dawn touches night, bringing the sun out, Edward doesn't risk getting caught in the day so he leaves, which means you go. It's once in a while not daily; you can't arouse too much suspicion.

You sit on top of her window, not the window sill, just where the top edges meet the roof that protrudes outward, you sit cross legged and close your eyes. The vision you get is just a millisecond father into the future and it gets even better when she decides to open her windows. You soon find out she must open her windows daily because every time you've visited, she's opened it. You know it is weird, creepy and inappropriate on so many levels but you can't help yourself. The need gets too much, it feels as if you're suffocating.

When you two have developed a close enough relationship, after the whole James incident, you give into touching her. It burns, it sparks, and it feels as if you're finally alive. When she drops her books in the hallway, you remember this distinctly; you're fast to be next to her to help her pick it up. When her hands touch yours for the first time trying to pick up the last piece of dropped paper, it makes your heart nearly beat. When you look into her chocolate eyes, you wonder if she feels the same because her face is mirroring yours; surprised and unsettled, eyes needy and wide open. You spend the rest of the day shaken up then excuse yourself second period and tell the group you're gone hunting. It helps. Though, you've fed on so much animal blood that your eyes are now a bright yellow, any lighter shade and it will be almost unnatural.

You refuse to think about the look she gave you when your eyes meet.

There have been many more encounters, many more touches that were longer, less tentative. But never anything that caused anyone to wonder if they were anything but friends.

Then you find her lips on yours one winter morning when you had come to wake her up. It was a snap decision, one that you didn't see coming before her lips crashed into yours. She had just finished showering and changing in the restroom as you wait on her bed. The sight of her wet, messy hair draping across her shoulders coupled with that wonderful lavender and vanilla smell sends your judgment downhill. There is a tag sticking out the back of her shirt so as she is standing in front of her dresser, plugging in the hairdryer, you find your legs moving towards her. Small talk escapes from the both of your mouths but you don't recall much of it. You recall being behind her as you take her hair and brush it to one side so you can get a view of her neck and the tag that was sticking out. When your fingertips graze the back of her neck, lifting up her shirt just slightly and pushes the tag back in its place, you lose all control. You move just a little closer, breathing her scent from her hair and she turns to face you.

Then its lips to lips, tongue to teeth, sometimes so passionate that your teeth touch as well. It is every kind of rightfully wrong with a bit more tongue. When she takes your lower lip and begins to suck, gnaw, lick, kiss, you wonder if this is heaven. It's not long before she is pressed up against her dresser with your leg between hers, her leg between yours, your cold thighs touching her heated center.

Then you realize what you're doing and you're across the room from her. When you meet her eyes, you know it wasn't a mistake, you see the want, need, fear, everything that you've felt in her eyes.

She lowers her head and says "Sorry."

Silence.

"I love him Alice."

You nod knowingly then disappear.

You don't come to school that day.

When she tries to explain her actions a week later you tell her it's okay. She keeps telling you that she loves Edward that you begin to wonder if she is trying to convince you or herself. You don't say much, just nodding and "I understand" once in a while. When she's done stuttering through a probably practiced speech to you about how much she wants you-as a friend- and how you and her "Just wouldn't work out.". You tell her it's okay. You know that if it had been you who initiated the kiss, it would be you telling her the same thing right now.

So you really do understand.

It just doesn't cure the pain.

When Bella's birthday comes around and Jasper snaps, you are forced to leave. A part of you is sad because you're leaving her. A part of you is almost giddy because now at least Edward won't have her. But when you see her struggle to move on from him it breaks your heart.

The next time you see her she smells like dog, lavender and vanilla.

When Edward decides to try to kill himself, stupidly, over a miscommunication, is your turn to snap. You're driving your favorite Porche to take the Princess to save her Prince Charming. The drive was of you two catching up marred with a single stop to get gas and food, driving with your eyes closed, driving with your eyes closed as you take her bag of chips and feed it to her. It's almost as if you're not driving to save the man that will take the love of your life.

She keeps asking if we'll make it in time. You say answer honestly; yes they will.

Looking deeper into the future, you only chance this once during the trip, you realize this is the pivotal point where Bella is completely Edward's, making up her mind to love him and only him. Not Jacob, not her.

What does surprises you is when you pull into the town that houses the Volturi. "You only have a couple minutes Bella. Go!" You tell her.

And she kisses you. Its gentle and tender and you know it doesn't mean what you want it to mean.

"I love you Alice."

You begin to feel as If the world is falling apart.

"I just love him more."

The door slams

A goodbye kiss.

Jacob gets the same denial kiss only months later.

In the end, she, as you know she would have always, picked Edward above all.

Suddenly, you're happy. Or atleast you tell yourself that you are.

You're smiling as they grow closer and closer. You wonder where these smiles are coming from, if they're real or not, you wonder how you can be happy, are you happy, you just don't know anymore. Everything becomes a blur, numb at most, even your time with her feels a little less there and a little more abstract.

Then your world snaps.

It's the day when Bella tells you the exact date of her wedding.

You smile at her, hug her, wish her the best. You don't realize the disturbed feeling until you're out of the room. It feels cold, freezing yet you can't feel much of it either.

When you go outside for a drive, you abandon your precious car completely, choosing vampire speed completely. When you're a good fifty miles or so out in the woods is when you stop running. The clouds are just overhead and it's begun to rain, hard. You breathe in smell of wet wood, outside, the smell that has so reminded you of her, you begin to cry. The rain replaces the tears that can never be shed, but you're crying, sobbing, wailing. It hurts and you're finally letting it hurt.

You just want to go back to the time you never met her. You hate her, hate how she's come into your life and ruined it, torn your world into pieces, threw it up in the air and walked away. You just want it to go back to the times when she hadn't kissed you, to the time when you sat outside her house and just enjoyed her. But when you open your eyes to reality, it's not going to happen. You don't know how long you've laid on the forest wood crying but when you're done, its night and you're tired. Worn out, worn thin, empty and numb again.

The sound of waves crashing against rocks draw you to it, reminded you of the vision you had of her. Then your shoes are off, you're sailing twenty feet into the air, dropping as fast as gravity will let you. You don't feel the release that Bella has told you about, no sudden visions of Bella appearing and telling you that you're a stupid, hopelessly in love, idiot. None. The cold water doesn't even feel cold. The rocks that would have broken a regular human barely scratched your skin.

You make no attempts to get on shore.

You just float. Endlessly, eyes closed, rain pelting on your skin, water soaking your cloths, you float. You know they aren't worried about you yet. And you don't want to go back, nothing there for her anymore other than a broken heart and pain.

When you feel yourself hit land, you realize the hunger you've been fighting for the past week manifest itself. You barely feed these days, numbness takes the place of all else. Its daybreak, still cloudy so you can't tell the time.

When you stumble onto a deer that had been hit by a rifle shot, you don't move away.

It's not the deer that takes your attention though, it's an elderly man and the cut he has on his leg. The blood thats calling out to her, singing its name, making her mouth pool with venom. You're not Alice anymore. Just an animal, a hunter to its prey.

His eyes go wide when you appear in front of him.

Then you sink your canines into him, warm, red liquid spilling out. The thought of stopping never appears.

Neither does the thought of going back.

* * *

The 2nd person stops after this chapter. :) Yes, no, maybe so? Like it? I really tried to fit into the Twilight plotline and Alice's character with her loving Bella from the start. Didn't wanna redo/rewrite Twilight. I wanted something that stretched beyond New Moon and Eclipse. Certain things are changed in the history, obviously. Review!


	2. Enchanted

Tada~! Enjoy, Enjoy Enjoy! This will be a little different from what ya'll know of the usual Bellice storie but i was going to full blown original. Alice is still Alice, Bella is still Bella. But put yourself in your shoes before you tell me i threw in some ooc. :) Go on, read!

* * *

**Enchanted**

I knew, I don't know how but I knew. When she left my room with that smile plastered on her face that she wasn't coming back. A ball had dropped in my stomach when her eyes dimmed as I uttered the planned wedding date, my wedding, with _Edward_, I remind myself. Then she just backs up after hugging me, smiling like a flickering candle reaching its height, she just smiles.

"I'm happy for you Bella."

Everyone said she'd be back, everyone except Jasper. Somehow, he knew too that she wasn't going to be back. And as everyone touched my shoulder, hugged me, held me tight and said "She'll be okay. " I knew that they weren't sure themselves. Edward mentioned once that they took 'vacations' away from the family but they would always find their ways back to each other. Always.

I wondered if she'll ever find her way back to me.

I knew I had been selfish, wanting her, wanting Edward, wanting Jacob. They say that when you love more than one person, when you say you're in love with two, or three in my case, different people that you're really just loving yourself the most. And it's true because every time that I argued with myself about Jacob or Edward or Alice, it just came down to me in the end. No one else, it was just me.

Humans are selfish creatures, they really are.

Esme has taken over the wedding planning now that Alice is gone. As much wedding planning as she can do though. We spend our time looking for Alice, even the Pack has been searching in their territory for Alice, a scent, a trail, something. We've pushed the wedding back to some other time, everyone so convinced that once we find Alice that we'll just continue on like we did before.

In her little ways, she held the family tight together, she was the key that kept them all linked. She was Edward's annoying little sister, they had a bond, she was Jasper's mate, Rosalie's shopping partner, Esme and Carlisles' surrogate child. She was my…

My Alice.

A part of me can't believe that she's gone. They say you don't know what you have until its gone and its true. She was selfless, bouncy, grinning, mischievous, funny; she was just her.

The candle that was her is now blown out. No light, no shine, no warmth. It doesn't leave a scent, doesn't leave a trace, no smoke, no afterglow. The only knowledge of her every existing is the remnants that have felt her flame, the wax that's melted and pooled at the bottom, the us that doesn't go away with her.

I was angry, I remember, after finding a silly picture of us Alice had taken when I was asleep with her snuggled next to me on the couch. She made a peace sign with one hand, the other holding the camera as I leaned on her shoulder, sleeping. I was angry because I kept asking myself how could she be so selfish, so self-centered to leave when it was my crucial time.

Sometimes, I forget that she loves me too.

And when I remembered, I realized that it was the reason she left.

I couldn't stand myself afterwards, i just cried in my bed unable to say anything to anyone. What was I supposed to say?

I'm sorry I drove your mate, sister, daughter away. She was in love with me but I didn't give much of a damn about her feelings for me because I was too selfish. So she's gone now. Sorry?

Then the corpse of a dead man showed up.

The corpse of a dead man drained dry. It was way far down the coast, no in the wolf's territory, not anywhere near Forks but it made headlines in Washington. Edward, Jasper, Jacob, everyone went to the 'crime scene' right away. When I saw Edward that day with his down after running all the way back to Forks, I knew it was true. The Volturi became involved afterwards due to the publicity but Carlisle had connections and the evidence that could have possibly linked it to a human disappeared. News team said it was a new species of a bat, a bird, a mammal, not human.

We knew better.

With the Volturi in Forks and realizing that I had yet to be turned they began to grow aggravated. Aro demanded that I be turned instantly.

Edward had told them that he wasn't turning me until we found Alice. I wasn't going to disagree until Alice was here.

It was Alice, Alice, Alice. That was all I could think about. I didn't want to become a vampire anymore. Not until I found Alice, not until the hole she cut in me healed. Not until I was able to see her when I woke up, drained, turned new. Edward and his family respected the decision but Aro wouldn't have none of it.

Then there was the sound of lightning, crashing of boulders together and I realized that I had just began yet another epic vampire battle. Edward wasn't able to protect me; no amount of speed could stop Aro and his team of gifted vampires. No experience of Jasper's met with Jane's pain inducing powers, no strength of Emmett's, nothing. They were on the ground in no less than a minute, held by the arms and restrained.

When Aro appeared in front of me I was fuming.

His eyes glowed red as both of my hands were clamped up by one of his, the other hand holding my neck wide. When I saw his fang descend the only thing I could think about was how Alice wasn't going to be here. Part of becoming a vampire was me finally being able to walk in her own skin, not stumbling or crashing around as a human but another part of it was that I would finally shed the awkward skin I had on around people. I'd be someone who the Cullens would accept, I'd fit in just right. With Alice gone, it didn't fit right, a piece of the puzzle had been changed the now the gameplay is completely different.

I wasn't going to be turned until Alice was there. Until I found Alice, until I found my best friend. Being a vampire wasn't worth it if it meant spending your life with a family that was now incomplete. Not worth it if the one person who I was able to connect with disappeared. Not Edward, not Jacob, no, there was a barrier with them to a certain point. But Alice, never. Maybe I loved Edward more, maybe not. Who cares because I didn't at that moment. The only thing I was sure of was the fact that there was no way in hell I was spending the rest of an undead life without the girl that made the lifestyle so irresistible.

Motive alone did not stop Aro as he zeroed in towards my pulse point.

It's been seven years now.

The first three was filled with discovery; being a vampire, letting go of your old life to embrace a new one. Not to mention a husband, marriage life, being a vegetarian. The whole nine yards.

The fourth year with him was a drag. It began to get old, the romance, the charming selflessness, the controlling, the overbearing protectiveness. I had once thought that I understood his actions just meant he cared. In reality, he did. He cared about him and then me. He cared about how his body had so ached for me in those lonely years and I believed up his stories.

It became a drug almost. He'd remind me constantly how much he loved me, showered me with affection, made me feel like I was the center of his universe and I ate it all up, soaked in the glory that was supposedly me, that I was his most important person. As time wore on, it took more and more of it to feel that same high, the same romance, the same spark that was there years before when we first me. There was no mystery to him, he became the once closed book I didn't know that had flipped open. I wasn't intrigued because there wasn't anything to be intrigued about him anymore. His lifestyle is now mine as well, we shared things still but our relationship became stale.

I had grown up, life wasn't black and white, it was all the shades of grey. The teenage girl that once swooned at his charm and shining skin doesn't exist anymore. I had learned that Mr. Right wasn't a perfect prince in a dashing white horse and shining armor.

Damn Disney and their lies.

After the fifth year we called it quits.

Well I called it quits. Edward called it a break.

It's been two years.

Edward is still calling it a break.

Delusional? Maybe. Maybe he was right; maybe I just needed to get away.

Like Alice.

I thought of her often during all those years. So did everyone else. But no one said anything about it. Sometimes, Emmett would slip and tell a story, a funny one of course, with her in it. Rosalie would sometimes whisper to herself about how Alice would have loved a certain outfit that I disapproved of. It was the one of the very few ways to get me to dress up. But those moments were rare.

She lived in my head mostly. I played out my human years, sometimes fantasizing foolishly how we'd meet in some private school, fall in love after some traumatic experience and be each other's everything. Sometimes I was the undercover cop sent into a vampire coven where she would secretly protect me. Then we'd meet, mistake love for hate, eventually collapse and fall into a heated night of passion when all our problems had been resolved.

My head is a very fun place to be.

Most of the time though, it was just regret. As time went by, I found myself wishing more and more that I had chosen differently.

Wishing that it'd turn out differently.

Then I caught her scent one morning. It was the morning I broke it off with Edward.

I've been on an Alice hunt since. I try not to think about what she's done in the years that she disappeared - the image of a dead, drained, body of an elderly man was enough for me – it helps to ignore the reality sometimes. Figured I'd find Alice now, deal with _minor_ details later.

She's done things that I know is from her that reminds me how close I am, how she knows that I'm close.

I remember my first night in Venice, 3 months of traveling around, asking nomadic vampires about her, a DVD had magically been pushed under the door to my hotel. The movie's title? Catch Me If You Can.

Leonardo DeCaprio is a good man.

Since then, I've been in parts of Asia, Africa and Europe. Alice likes architecture a lot. Right after following fashion. And I mean literally following fashion. She prefers the high activity urban life to hide from me. Although she'd led me past numerous barns and farms too. I typically don't know where she's going to be, sometimes when I'm out browsing the local bazaar I catch her scent, it leads me to another clue; maybe a magazine advertising the next big fashion show or a travel guide or even through an airport right towards a plane going to Johannesburg, South Africa.

At first, I was completely aware of my surroundings, trying desperately trying to find her. Pretty soon I find out that it was almost impossible to catch a future-seeing-vampire. So I let her lead me through the high mountains of Asia to a Bhuddist temple, let her bring me past the Stonehenge, the Hagia Sophia, the maze of the city of Jerusalem. I want to see her, I need to see her but I know when the time is right she'll show herself.

My worse fear is losing her again. Not when I'm so close.

I'm enchanted by her now. The cities that we go to, together, reminds me of her. I never get bored, old, feel as if I'm obligated to something, it's never like that. Instead, each place has its own little story that somehow relates to her, her dreams, her aspiration, her personality. Paris; the fashion capitol of the world showed her fun side. The city was alive, buzzing with activity just like she was and I'd go about my day in peace knowing that she's maybe a couple miles away. Hokkaido, Japan, the island was the least urban area we've been to.

It was winter, cold, cloudy, sunless. I found warmth in its hot springs and kind locals. It was like Alice when she wasn't being a busy bee; slower paced, relaxing, enjoying herself.

So, seven years have come and gone.

Exactly seven years.

It was raining, I had just come back from a trip to the corner store for shampoo and conditioner. I pack very light you see, especially with Carlisle's limitless credit card. It was the first night at some fancy hotel in some city in Belgium and I had expected the usual; a tourist guide for the city. When there wasn't one I became concerned.

The noise coming from the living room made my stomach drop.

"Y'know, you don't have anything in the fridge right?" The nightingale voice says, as if she visits me every weekend.

"Yeah, new place. Still got to go stock up the fridge with animal blood." I respond nonchalantly, shrugging, not knowing what else to say.

I already saw her red eyes, they were hard to miss and disappointment filled me entirely. I had told myself repeatedly to expect the worst. It doesn't help with the pain though.

In a flash, she's in front of me. Dark haired spiked, smiling as usual as if she hadn't killed an innocent man. As if seven years hadn't past. She isn't looking at me, concentrating more at at the invisible lint on her left shoulder and brushing it off than anything else.

When the silence had gone on long enough to kill, I said the only thing I could think of.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Why should I have stayed?" Red eyes are bearing down at me now. I try not to choke on my words.

"Your family. Jasper…Me."

Her laugh makes my ungrowing hair on the back of my neck rise. "Bella, you know as well as I do that Jasper and I were as good as done."

"Your family?"

"_Your_ family, Bells. Not mine. Not anymore."

"What about me? What about us? Why'd you…"

"_What _about _you_? _Us_?" She says it as if it she had bad broccoli in her mouth. "_What_ about it? You were going to marry Edward, I couldn't stand it, so I left. So I was selfish. Boo. Hoo. Excuse me for leaving if the love of _my_ life is getting married to my brother. Sorry if I didn't measure up to your standards your Highness. What the hell did you want me to do, Bella?"

When I didn't say anything, she continued. "It's better this way, you see. I'm far away, I don't feel as if I'm trying to hide a dirty little secret from everyone, I do whatever I want, when I want. I'm not bothered by you, reminded of you and I don't feel the need to rip out Edward's throat for taking you away from me. Everyone wins. You get Eddy, I get my peace."

"So why did you play those games with me, Alice? Why lead me around the world?"

"Because I'm retarded." She deadpans.

"_What? _"

"Are _you_ retarded?" Alice asks me, looking serious. "Did you not hear what I just said moments ago?"

"Yeah. And guess what?" I'm angry now, for reasons I'm sure of, "I can't read minds. You like your peace, I get Edward. And now you're retarded. Don't tell me you're jet lagged." I'm making jokes at a time like this. Wow.

"Don't you get it?"

"Get _what_ Alice? Wha- "

"I can't stay away from you!" She yells, pushing me up against the door I had just gone through. "Don't you see it, Bella?" He front is pressed up against mine now. "No matter how hard I try, this retarded me can't forget you. It was safe okay? You following me. Going around the world together. I get my peace, my life and yet I'm close enough to you to see you, smell you, almost _be_ with you!"

"So why are you here _now_,Alice?" I was, quite frankly, almost happy globe hopping with her. When I wasn't agonizing about the past, wishing for her to be here with me, I was truly happy traveling. "Why disturb the peace if- "

"Because I _can't_ get enough of you Bella!" Her hand rises up as if to grip my hair, instead landing on my cheeks and pulling me in lightning fast. "The closer you _get_, the more I _want_ you." She's pulling my face roughly, almost, to her own.

"You see…" Alice utters quietly, "I'm still in love with you, you fucking retard."

The razor blade thick gap between us closes.

* * *

Yes, no, maybe so? C'mon peoples, lemme know what ya'll think of this! Too OOC? Too different? Don't like where this is going? Got 1000 questions? Ya'll alright with Edward and Bella shacking it up for the first couple years? Let me know!


	3. Remember Me

It's been too long. Finally some time to do some writing. I apologize for the wait.

* * *

**Rememeber Me**

We're kissing. That's the first thing I realize. Then it's a tearing noise, cloths being shredded by Alice's small yet strong hands. And…I'm helping? It takes less than five seconds and we're suddenly both naked, panting, purring, growling, and falling into a hotel bed in Belgium.

It feels so surreal, Alice is hot and cold. She's so fast, so quick at some things and so much slower at just the right moments. I can't concentrate right, direction, time, gravity, nothing existed. Did it take a second, minute, year or century for Alice to make her way down my pale, taunt stomach.

I've never done this before.

Okay. I lied. Maybe in my head. With Alice.

Several hundred times.

But now she's here, really here, touching, feeling and it's all so much.

The first wave of pleasure hits me almost like a thirty foot tall current. I was, _Ohh God baby ohh right there Alice Alice_ and then a sound that I didn't even know I could make escaped. Alice doesn't stop, neither one of us does until the sun rose, shining off of her skin. My head is still wrapped in what happened during the last several hours, maybe days, I lost tract of time, trying to recall each moment, each _Bella ohh BellaBella_ again and again. Rationality is returning to me, it can't be days that we've spend together, this is the first time in…many years that I've seen Alice's skin, glowing.

The sheets are a mess. Ripped. I'm thankful the management invested on a good quality bed. We're on the floor….because the bed was plain nosy and have you ever realized the amount of leverage you can get on a solid floor rather than some foamy, thousand dollar mattress? There aren't dents on the cherry wood floor, thank goodness.

All the while, Alice is next to me, wrapped in my arms, breathing slow steady breaths. I feel her hands, wandering the length of my back, touching, exploring, asking for _something_. Forgiveness? From what? A new start? Time? Love? Adoration?

"Yes." Her crystalline voice chimes.

You don't know what she was answering to exactly, so you pause for a moment.

"Yes, let's go out." She says. Ahh.

I look around, for cloths, something to wrap myself in. I settle for half a sheet. Alice rolls her red eyes.

She sees the hesitant, aching look I give her and before I can even bring up the topic, she is already, again, answering my anxiety. "No. Bella. I don't kill people."

"Ohh." I manage to say. "That's good. How…"

"Donation blood, better than animals blood, not as good as getting the real deal but close enough." Alice shrugs, a smile creeping onto her angelic face. "And not all human blood, I hunt animals quiet often as well."

A closer examination to Alice's eyes prove her statement true, hers wasn't completely red, actually, in the sunlight, there were a pretty amber color. Relief flooded my system, and then I remembered.

"The man in the woods…seven years ago…"

"Was a mistake. I shouldn't have. I slipped but its never right to do such a thing."

Silence.

"Do you hate me, Bella?"

"No." I answered, my shoulders slumped. "No, I don't. It's just…I… I don't blame you, I blame myself actually. I just wished it turned out differently. "

Anger, resentment, sadness returns in Alice's amber eyes, her perfect countenance turning into uneasiness. She goes off before I can stop her. "I can't change the past. I can't change the fact that I left, I couldn't have stayed. It hurt and I didn't deserve to hurt, to have you just taken away from me-"

"No!" I stopped her hastily, realizing what she thought I meant. "I regret not choosing you. I regret not….I wish you saved from the truck, I wish that it was you who sat with me all those nights while I was human and not _him_." I sit down on the mattress and she takes a seat next to me, completely nude yet clutching a pillow, not to cover but to really get comfortable. "I was young. I didn't know. And I'm not into girls, I didn't know I was gay or lesbian or bi or whatever. I mean, Edward was safe and sparkling and…"

She cuts me off from the train of thoughts, "You're really adorable when you're nervous and talking Bella."

"Thanks..?"

"Still not good with compliments?"

"Nope." She giggles, I smile. It feels good.

Another moment of wordless eye contact.

"I jumped into a marriage before I was 21 and now, after the marriage and fantasy charm of growing up has worn off, I realize that Edward isn't the one."

"Do you regret it?"

"Becoming a vampire? No. Choosing Edward over you? Yes."

Alice's face contorts to one of a half smile, "I don't." She breaths, "I think things happen for a reason. Maybe if the situation was switched, if you had picked me, then we might not have worked out. You could be sitting here with Edward. Do you know what I mean?"

I nod. "Yeah. Now that I'm older, more mature…"

"You talk as if you're a whole century older."

I poke her gently on the arm. "You know what I mean! I just want you to stay. And I want us to be real with each other. No more hiding."

"Are…you asking…" Alice's half smile now turns into a thousand watt mischievous grin, "…to date me Bella?"

She sounds flattered, almost real. I knew better. "Yes. Just the little stuff, going out, spending time together, catching up…."

"And sex." Alice's eyes wander around the room, smiling nonchalantly, taking in a scene she must think is delightful.

"Yeah lots of that too."

"We'll take it slow right?" She asks, now serious. "I don't want to push you into another relationship. It's your choice completely."

I understood, completely. There, in the Belgium hotel, sheets ripped, sunlight streaming into the bedroom, taking her hand into mine, I felt like my world, after seven years, has begun spinning again.

"You want a chance at us. And if it doesn't work out…atleast you- you and I both- know that we tried."

Alice silently nods, a content, happy smile I haven't seen in a long time gracing her features. "But…" My now date and longtime friend begins again, "Houston we have another problem."

"Yes?" I ask pleasantly, giving her hand a squeeze, my butterscotch yellow eyes meeting her amber.

The other part of me gestures to the shredded clothing on the floor, "I don't have any cloths." Alice deadpans. "My place is halfway across town."

"Well…Alice,I think we might have to live here forever and become nudists….Or…" I begin chuckling, holding a piece of ripped thousand count sheet in my hands, "I hear the Greek goddess look is in right now."

A soft pillow hits my side and I'm suddenly pinned down on the bed, "Your fashion sense hasn't gotten any better, even with everything I taught you." Chime a nightingale voice.

"Ohh, I've learned some things you've taught me." I wiggle my eyebrows playfully, hands wandering down her sides.

We both laugh and under her breath, Alice says, right as our lips meet, "Prove it."

* * *

Short chapter. Next one will be longer. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews are always helpful. What do you think of Alice and Bella? And the plot. Is it different? A cliche? How do you like this totally different setting? Yes all the strings will tie up.


End file.
